Destined: The power of 5
by AllAboutMe17
Summary: It's time for the next generation to be born, Piper, Phoebe Prue and Paige all have kids, and have never stopped being charmed. But now its time to hand down the power of destiny to a certain Group of kids who will forever be destined.
1. Teaser

xxxPIPERxxxLEOxxx

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

Powers

**Force Field**

**Freeze Things**

**Blowing Up**

**Orb**

**Heal**

**22**

* * *

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**

Powers

**Freeze**

**Telekinesis**

**Premonitions**

**Heal**

**Orb**

**18**

* * *

**Melinda Charlotte Halliwell **

Powers

**Levitate**

**Premonitions**

**15**

* * *

**Jaycee Pandora Halliwell**

Powers

**Telekinesis**

**Say something and it will come to life**

**Astral Projection**

**12**

* * *

xxxPHEOBExxxCOLExxx

**Pandora Prudence Turner**

Powers

**Telekinesis**

**Astral Projection**

**15**

* * *

**Phoenix Piper Turner**

Powers

**Freeze**

**Blow Up**

**15**

* * *

**Peyton Phoebe Turner**

Powers

**Premonitions**

**Levitation **

**13**

* * *

**Primrose Paige Turner**

Powers

**Orb objects**

**Heal**

**6**

* * *

**Paris Patty Turner**

Powers

**Shimmer**

**1**

* * *

xxxPAIGExxxHENRYxxx

**Poppy Grace Mitchell**

Powers

**Orb**

**Freeze**

**15**

* * *

**Perrie Olivia Mitchell**

Powers

**Orb**

**Levitate**

**12**

* * *

**Potter Liam Mitchell**

Powers

**Orb**

**Telekinesis**

**7**

* * *

xxxPRUExxxANDYxxx

**Blossom Bailey Trudeau **

Powers

**Telepath**

**15**

* * *

**Jasmine Jane Trudeau**

Powers

**Premonitions**

**Levitate**

**Orb**

**11**

* * *

**Lily Leanne Trudeau**

Powers

**Freeze**

**Blow up**

**7**

**Rose Rehannan Trudeau**

Powers

**Orb**

**Heal**

**Orb Things to her**

**3**

* * *

**Daisy Danielle Trudeau**

Powers

**Control things with mind**

**3 months**

* * *

**xxxDxExSxTxIxNxExDxxx**

**xxxAxCHARMEDxNEXTxGENERATIONxxSTORYxxx **

I hoped you liked my little 'TEASER' and that you review with any questions and like the upcoming chapters.


	2. Prologue

**xxxPIPERxxxLEOxxx**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

**Powers**

**Force Field**

**Freeze Things**

**Blowing Up**

**Orb**

**Heal**

**22**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**

** Powers **

**Freeze**

**Telekinesis**

**Premonitions**

**Heal**

**Orb**

**18**

**Melinda Charlotte Halliwell **

**Powers**

**Levitate**

**Premonitions**

**15**

**Jaycee Pandora Halliwell**

**Powers**

**Telekinesis**

**Say something and it will come to life**

**Astral Projection**

**12**

**xxxPHEOBExxxCOLExxx **

**Pandora Prudence Turner**

**Powers**

**Telekinesis**

**Astral Projection**

**15**

**Phoenix Piper Turner**

**Powers**

**Freeze**

**Blow Up**

**15**

**Peyton Phoebe Turner**

**Powers**

**Premonitions**

**Levitation **

**13**

**Primrose Paige Turner**

**Powers**

**Orb objects**

**Heal**

**6**

**Paris Patty Turner**

**Shimmer**

**Adsorb Magic**

**Throw fire balls**

**1**

**xxxPAIGExxxHENRYxxx**

**Poppy Grace Mitchell**

**Powers**

**Orb**

**Freeze**

**15**

**Perrie Olivia Mitchell**

**Powers**

**Orb**

**Levitate**

**12**

**Potter Liam Mitchell**

**Powers**

**Orb**

**Telekinesis**

**7**

**xxxPRUExxxANDYxxx**

**Blossom Bailey Trudeau **

**Powers**

**Telepath**

**15**

**Jasmine Jane Trudeau**

**Powers**

**Premonitions**

**Levitate**

**Orb**

**11**

**Lily Leanne Trudeau**

**Powers**

**Freeze**

**Blow up**

**7**

**Rose Rehannan Trudeau**

**Powers**

**Orb**

**Heal**

**Orb Things to her**

**3**

**Daisy Danielle Trudeau**

**Powers**

**Control things with mind**

**3 months**

**xxxDxExSxTxIxNxExDxxx**

**xxxAxCHARMEDxNEXTxGENERATIONxxSTORYxxx **

It's all very hectic in the halliwell manor. Phoebe had begged Piper for ages to let her use the halliwell manor for the twins 15 birthday. The reason why is last time

for the twins 10th birthday party Phoenix had paid a extremely stupid Wyatt to make her a cake. And tell me that we don't know Wyatt was an extremely stupid teen.

So there was a small fire and thanks to Leo it was put out. But yeah the big reason is the girls personalities.

Pandora's ok as. She always likes to be in the shadow of her twin sister. And after school when Phoenix is in detention (she usually is) you can find Pandora curled up in the library waiting for her twin to 'finish up' reading her favourite type of story. Fantasy.

Phoenix is another story. She's rebellious, lazy and very very childish. She likes hang out with her sister at home but in school the only way to know she is related to 'Dora' is that they are identical.

So back to my first sentence.

Its all very hectic in the Halliwell manor, Wyatt was rocking his cousin Daisy to sleep. Chris and Jaycee were pulling a prank on 'Mel' who was getting her beauty rest.

Blossom, Poppy,Pandora and Phoenix were obsessing over the cake in the kitchen with 'Aunt' Piper were as Jasmine, Perrie and Peyton were on the huge trampoline in the garden.

Lily, Potter and Prim were all bugging Leo to tell them the story about how Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue all saved the world.

Phoebe and Prue were a telling a very sleepy Paris stories and Rose was watching 'Scooby Doo' on TV.

Phoebe touched the book of shadows and gasped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((premonition)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Phoebe saw a girl, just from the back. She turned around and Pheebs gasped. Melinda. She could recognise her niece anywhere. She had the same long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, tanned skin and the same dark blue hooded jumper and black skinny jeans.

Then two new figures appeared either side of Melinda. It was Phoenix and Pandora! The only way to tell the difference was that Phoenix's raven black hair was pulled into a pony and Pandora's wavy raven black hair was down in her natural middle parting. Plus like Mel they wore a hooded jumper, Phoenix's was a forest green and Pandora's was a dirty red.

Then another girl appeared an the left hand side next to Pandora, Blossom. Her dark brown hair was in a curled low pony and she wore a dark fuchsia (pink) hooded jumper and her pale skin glowed as usual fitting in perfectly with her see-through blue eyes

The next person to appear was Poppy Paige's daughter. Her pale skin fitted in perfectly with her royal purple hooded jumper and her black curled hair lay on her shoulders as shiny as her big brown eyes.

Phoebe head a whisper that travelled in a gust of wind and it said "Blessed Be, Destined ones. Believe in each other. Believe in the power of 5."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((preminition)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So phoebe what do you think of that?" Prue asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused.

Prue rolled her eyes and asked Pheobe what had happened. She explained it to Prue and then the four sisters met in the conservatory and discussed the Premonition.


End file.
